


Star Dust

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Sam a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Dust

"It's Star Dust." Castiel said simply, holding out the handful of what at first Sam thought was dirt. Sam blinked at the angel before staring down at the illuminating Dust. It was beautiful in its own way, enchanting the way the light speckled about it, almost like the Star Dust was coated in glitter. "Would you like to hold it?" 

Sam nodded without hesitation, eyes never leaving the Dust, and held out his hands. Castiel parted his hands, letting gravity move the Dust from between his hands and into the hands below his. It flowed like water and Sam watched in fascination as the light changed from a pure, almost blinding, clear white to a pale blue.

"The light adjusts to each beings aura, showing the truth of their soul." Castiel explains, giving Sam a significant look. "I thought you might enjoy it."

It was only then that Sam tore his eyes away from his precious burden to look at the angel, flashing him a huge smile, never noticing the Star Dust flashing a bright white before settling back to the blue it has been before. "I love it."


End file.
